Alpha and Omega Crossover
by humphrey alpha
Summary: Alpha and Omega characters meets a couple of wolfs from Inuyasha


Alpha and Omega and Inuyasha Crossover

Chapter 1

One day Kate, Humphrey, and their pup Kayla is an Alpha and Lilly and Garth with their pup Jake is an Omega. They left their dens to go hunting together. As they were hunting and as they were hunting they heard a loud crack and all of them heard that sound and decided to check it out to see where that sound came from. Soon as they got there all they can see is a huge cloud of smoke and they couldn't see at because the smoke was too thick and when the smoke cleared they saw four strange wolves because they are from a different time period and their names are Koga and Ayame with their pup named Chad. Kate said "Who are you and which tribe are you with?" Ayame said "Hi My name is Ayame and this is Koga who is my mate and this is our pup and his name is Chad and we are from the Northern Tribe." Kate says "My name is Kate and this is my mate Humphrey and our pup Kayla and my little sis Lilly and her mate Garth and her pup Jake and we are from the Western Tribe." Humphrey says: "Well now that we know each other how about we go back our den and have dinner."

Lilly says: "So, Ayame like how and Koga get here and also how come I never seen you around here before?" Ayame says: "We don't really know because I and Koga were playing hide and seek with Chad and when Chad got lost and so me, Koga had to find him we couldn't find him and all of a sudden we were magically sent to here." "I don't know how we got here because we couldn't see because it was pitch black and we don't know how to get back so that means we are stuck here for quite some time and until we can go back to our time period." Everyone gasped. Koga said "Where are we exactly." Garth said "Jasper National Park, Canada." Ayame says "What year are we in?" Lilly said "2016" Ayame/Koga/ Chad: "Wow" Chad: "Mom how did we get here and where did the forest go and I want to go home." Ayame: "I'm not really sure sweetie and I'm sorry to say this but this is our home." Lilly/Ayame/Kate said "Time for bed kids." Kids: "Yes mommy." Kate: "I love you Humphrey." Humphrey: "I love you too Kate." Lilly: "I love you Garth" Garth: "I love you too Lilly" The next morning… Kate: "So Ayame do you how to hunt for food to bring back to the den?" Ayame: "I don't because all I was doing back in my time period was chasing evil demons until Koga and his rival along with his friends and my tribe with Koga's two friends and we finally defeated Naruku and me and him got married and had Chad a few months later and my tribe went back to the mountains and Inuyasha and his friends went somewhere else and now I'm here with you and your tribe.

Humphrey sneaks up behind them and scares Ayame "Gotcha" Kate turned around and say "Ugh Humphrey why did you scare Ayame?" Humphrey: "I couldn't resist but to scare her. "Kate: "Oh Humphrey you haven't changed one fucking bit have you Humphrey." Humphrey "No, no I haven't" Kate: "I'll see if my parents will accept you and Koga and Chad to our pack okay?" Ayame: "Thank you Kate" Kate: "You're Welcome." Later that night Kate tells everyone else to follow her to her parents den. Kate: "Hi Mom." "Hi Dad." Eve/Winston: "Hi sweetie" Eve: "Who are your friends?" Kate: "Mom this is Ayame her mate Koga and their pup named Chad and I was wondering if they can be part of the family?" Eve: "Sure why not we could always have some more wolves in our pack." Lilly: "Do you think the Northern and Southern Tribes will ever find out our social ranks don't apply anymore and that the Eastern Tribe are combined with our tribe and me and Garth were alpha and omega and Kate was an Alpha and Humphrey was an a Omega and got married and have pups even though it has been six years sinced we stopped using our social ranks?" Winston: "Well seeing how it was mine and Tony's idea and mostly thanks to your mother's threat" (Humphrey/Kate/Lilly/Garth are laughing to themselves) (Eve gives them a dirty look and growls at them for laughing at her) and since Tony is no longer with us (Garth: "I'm miss seeing him" Lilly goes by him to comfort him and gives him a kiss on the cheek and says it going to be okay sweetie.") Kate: "aw" Winston: "As I was saying seeing how the Eastern Tribe have combined with our tribe then I guess we will have a big fight against the Northern and Southern Tribes when they find that out and our tribes social ranks are gone and that alpha and omegas have gotten married and had pups but 'til then we should to be more alert than ever." "Both of our tribes including those who can handle themselves in a fight and if they are up to it they can join us and that is including me and your mother and Kate, Humphrey, Garth, Lily, Koga and Ayame will also be able to defend our territory and the pups will have to stay back with Hutch until we get back from the fight." Kate: "Humphrey sweetie can you go find your friends and ask them if they want to help us defend the tribes." Humphrey: "Sure, be back soon my love." Humphrey gives Kate a kiss on the lips and goes to find his friends. Salty, Shakey and Mooch: "Hey Humphrey" Humphrey: "Hey guys can I ask you guys an important question?" Salty, Shakey and Mooch: "Yea sure" Humphrey asked them if they wanted to help with defending the tribes. All 3 agreed to help as best as they can.

Chapter 2 –Northern-Southern Tribes vs. Western-Eastern Tribes

The next morning Kate and Garth decided to go hunting along with 10 wolves from east/west tribes and as they were hunting in the valley when they saw 20 wolves from the north/south tribes and Kate noticed that the north/south tribe's wolves weren't happy when they noticed the east/west tribes were hunting together and omegas were hunting with alphas which made things worse because the north and south tribes got more pissed off when they saw that. Kate said to the other wolves "Get ready we've got company" "Salty go warn the others that the north and south tribes are getting ready to attack us" Salty "Sure thing Kate" Salty went back to warn the main pack about the north and south tribes are attacking Kate and the other wolves and so while Salty was telling the main pack more north/south wolves join the fight and now that everyone was up to speed about the attack Koga said "Excellent I've haven't felt this excited ever sinced I killed Naruku" Ayame "Great, more fighting and just when this time era was getting better actually now that I think of it I don't give a rats ass about getting home that way I don't have to hear or see that mortal bitch Kagome ever again." "Sorry Chad sweetie but we gonna stay here ok?" "Okay mom" Winston "Hutch will protect the pups and everyone else head towards the valley" Hutch: "Right away sir" When everyone got down there Kate whispers "We should wait until the north and south tribe attack first because the might be hunting as well but if they run after us then we should attack first." Everyone nod their head in agreement all except Koga and Ayame elbowed him. Koga "what the hell was that for" Ayame " Would you stop getting so fucking into getting yourself killed for once and you had to remind me of that asshole Naruku again" Koga "yea,yea" Ayame kissed him on the lips "love ya sweetie" Koga "love ya too" Kate "shit here they come" Garth "then why the fuck are we waiting for then" Lily " all right let go kill those assholes for attacking us then" So they did and then the valley became a war zone with wolves from all 4 tribes and a wolf grabbed Lily by the back of her neck and gets tossed into an overhang of rocks killing her instantly and no one noticed it because they were too busy giving semiserious injuries and receiving semiserious injuries as well. Then the entire valley turns into a big blood bath and the stream became dark red and the valley didn't look like the once peaceful valley that where Kate and Humphrey got married and everything that happened in the movie and some wolves from all four tribes. After a whole shitload of wolves were either died or badly injured and couldn't move and eventually died from the injuries and a few survived from all tribes luckily the other main wolves survived like Garth, Kate, Humphrey and friends and her parents and Koga and Ayame and Kate and everyone else wanted to know where Lilly was and Jake was the one looking for her while saying "mama" and said it again and tries to wake Lilly up then he realizes that she's dead and just sits there. Then everyone else finds Jake sitting by his dead mother and Kate went nuts because she just lost her little sister and wants to run off and kill all the other wolves. Garth leaps on her to stop Kate from leaving then he restrains her by sitting on her and then Kate kept telling him to get the hell off me and keeps squirming to break free but Garth was just a bit stronger than her and then she stopped moving and she became very emotional so Garth let her free and she went to Humphrey and kept telling him that is was all her fault for asking her to join the fight and Humphrey kept telling her that it wasn't her fault but he couldn't understand a word she was saying because she crying that bad and Jake went to Kate and Humphrey tried to cheer him up as well as Kate. All but Ayame howled and were crying along with Ayame(Koga didn't seem to care because he kept finding more wolves to make sure that they are dead) Ayame: " KOGA GET YOUR STUBBORN ASS OVER HERE AND JOIN US GIVING POOR LILLY A SMALL MEMORIAL SERVICE FOR HER HELPING US" Koga finally came over and Ayame gave him a dirty look and then out of nowhere she giggles and kissed Koga and tells Koga that he hasn't changed at all. Kate: "I'm gonna miss you sis." Kate closed her eyes and decided to have her buried close to her den so that they know she will be safe in the afterlife. Jake: "I love you a lot mom and I will miss you every day." Garth didn't move from his den since the death of his beautiful mate. Humphrey came to see how Garth was feeling so he asked Garth to play with him to cheer him up and to forget about Lilly's death and Garth agreed to get some fresh air and went to play with him and Ayame and Kate and also the pups and they were chasing each other around the main area and Winston and Eve was watching them having fun and she said to Winston "Looks like Garth and Kate and even Jake seems to be happy not thinking is his mom is gone and are back to their old selves again since Lilly's death" Winston: " Glad to see them having fun but sure is going to be a lot different without Lilly with them" Eve shed a teardrop after he said that and then Winston did the same thing without noticing on what he said made him shed a teardrop. Then Garth goes off by himself and Ayame noticed he was leaving to go to the valley and he went to see Lilly's grave that he and Kate made and Ayame followed him and when she caught up to him at Lilly's grave. Ayame said to Garth "Hey Garth I knew you were coming to see Lilly." Garth just ignored her as he was staring at her grave and then finally noticed Ayame and finally said "I miss her so much and I'm so fucking stupid to protect her from being attacked by the asshole wolf who killed my first mate from a different tribe and thanks to her and Kate and Humphrey for and also my dad and well the rest of the packs for getting rid of the social ranks and our tribes combined." Ayame "Garth it wasn't your fault and I thought she fought pretty well and courageous along with being pretty brave for her first fight ever." Garth just ignored her and kept thinking about that night. Ayame "Hellooo earth to Garth did you even hear what I said" Garth just laid there and kept ignoring her. Ayame "Garth would you please say something please and you aren't the only one that misses her so can you tell me what's going on with you besides missing your wife." Garth " I still feel bad for letting her go on her own without me beside her is all" Ayame "aw that's really sweet of you to tell me and if she could say anything about that she probably say that she loves you a lot and to say how much she meant to you and to tell you to try to move on and find someone else and that she will always be with you forever no matter what so please do her a favor and be happy that you still got Jake and to find a new mate to be with."

Chapter 3-Ashley's Return

4 weeks after the bloodbath took place in the valley Ashley felt like getting back to Jasper Park because she was homesick and miss seeing her little brother and wondered what he was up to all these years after she left the pack because she missed playing with her omega brother Humphrey and she was an alpha so they barely played with each other back then and didn't like that at all so she left the pack and now many years she decided to go home. Meanwhile, when Garth was back at her grave again Humphrey and Kate took Kayla and Jake to the valley and teaches them how to hunt and told them to pretend Garth was a caribou and as they sneak up behind Uncle Garth and both of them attacked him and all 3 of them were laughing together and Kate and Humphrey went to see Garth who hasn't laughed or even been happy since Lilly's death. Ashley (to herself) "Hey looks like Humphrey has got himself a mate and a couple of pups with uh whoever the hell that is oh wait is that who I think that is oh my god is that Kate with ugh my annoying little brother and OMG they have puppies and oh wow who is that attractive male wolf with him." "Now to sneak up to the cute wolf and of course my annoying little brother" Garth felt like someone was sneaking up to him but just ignored it and then noticed a cute wolf who was trying to hide herself but failed because Garth was distracted by how much hotter than Kate was and he instantly fell in love with her that he was drooling over her and Humphrey noticed that look and drool on Garth he remember that look because he had that same look when he notice how hot Kate was before when he was tripping over himself whenever he was around Kate. Humphrey whisper to Garth "uh Garth why do have that look and why are you drooling?" Garth whispers back "Dude carefully look over where this really hot wolf that's about to jump me so can tell Kate take the pups back to the den okay?" He agreed and told Kate and the pups back to then den leaving Garth and Humphrey alone while the hot wolf kept her distance and then jumped at Garth and Humphrey was afraid of her because he and Ashley used to pick and bully him when they were pups. Ashley gets in Humphrey's face and said "Hey lil' bro missed me" Humphrey (nervously) "Hi big sis it's been a while hasn't it." Ashley "It sure has and who is your cute friend that keeps on staring at me?" Humphrey "Oh that's Garth and he was part of the old eastern tribe but since the east and west packs joined and the social laws doesn't matter anymore I got married to Kate and Garth here well I'd rather not mention her because she isn't here with us anymore in fact she is right next to you as we speak(she looks to her left and her mouth was wide opened and started to cry and saw Lilly's grave and said "Aw you poor thing and I can't believe Lilly died hold on mind telling me how she died" Humphrey whispered to her and told her that he will tell her when Garth wasn't around" She nodded her head in agreement. Ashley takes Humphrey away from Garth to tell him" Let me guess this straight you got married to the top alpha after the social laws and Lilly got married to Garth and now he is upset because she's dead now and misses her a lot and well seeing how the social laws no longer applies to who we mate with I thought you mind hooking me up with Garth for your sweet older sister so that I can finally well hate to say this to you but while I was away all these years I've always wanted to know what it was like to start a family of my own and yes I am desperate enough that I fell in love with Garth right away and now that Lilly has passed away but I should get to know him more so I will just ask you later ok?" Humphrey "Good grief'' Ashley "Now that I have your attention and Garth can't hear us and not looking at me anymore, poor thing, can you tell me how Lilly died?" Humphrey "It happened four weeks ago where at first it was 20 north/south tribes wolfs attacked us while we were hunting Kate and Garth were leading 10 wolfs and out of nowhere and we thought that they were hunting but luckily Salty went to warn the main pack that Kate assumed that they were gonna kill us and more north/south tribes came at us but luckily Salty came back in time and we ran towards them and everyone got separated and Garth was next to her and he thought Lilly was right behind her the whole time but she wasn't and got attacked by a wolf by her neck and got tossed into a huge rock and died instantly and then Jake which is her and Garth's pup alone he's been beating himself up and depressed up until now" Ashley was crying the whole time and tried to say "Awww poor Kate and Garth and well the rest of the pack" Humphrey interrupted her "Um sis Garth's dad passed away and we had a couple of wolfs from a different time like a few days before they attacked us and Lilly fought pretty good and courageous and took out a few wolfs until one grabbed her neck and tossed her into that rock where's she is buried at now and well that's about it for now and I will have Kate explain to you what happened to the social laws has been abolished" Ashley " Sure and um should we bring back Garth with us or should we leave him?'' Humphrey said " ugh can't believe I'm saying this but can you please convince him to come back because looks like a big storm is coming soon and I'd to leave Garth out here by himself so tell him that you want him to get to know you and you didn't hear this from me but he told me that (under his breath he said that he is in love with you) Ashley replied "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that lil' bro" He whispered the same thing this time and she still couldn't hear him and she said "Come again lil' bro" He finally gave up and told her that Garth is in love with you" Ashley "was that so hard now"

Chapter 4-Reunion

As a flash of lightning then a loud crack of thunder which made Humphrey jump a bit and Ashley was laughing at him from getting scared by thunder it was raining so hard that all of were soaking wet and then Humphrey went back to the den leaving Ashley and Garth alone. Ashley went to talk to Garth and tells him "Hey Garth you miss her don't ya?" He didn't answered because he didn't gave a shit that it was down pouring and that Ashley said something to him so she told him "Has anyone told you that she wanted you to move on and find another mate and speaking of finding a new mate well I was hoping that you would be my mate, how does that sound huh?" Garth just laid there ignoring Ashley in the rain and he then he starts walking slowly away from the valley leaving Ashley in the rain looking puzzled. The next couple of weeks Garth goes hunting by himself even though he wasn't really hungry and reminding him about Lilly because he was the one who trained her to hunt then Ashley follows him and he has no idea that she was following him. Garth leaves again and Ashley follows him again and Garth keeps ignoring Ashley and even though Ashley makes multiple moves on Garth throughout the couple of weeks since she got back. Ashley kept following him then attacked him to get his attention. Garth "What in sam hell was that for?" Ashley "OMG sorry I guess I forgot my own strength" Garth "Good grief" then Garth jumps off a cliff and Ashley tries to stop him but Garth jumped into a lake and Ashley jumped in after him and that's when Garth tell Ashley his feelings. Garth "I would love to be your mate" Ashley "Thank you" then Ashley kisses him the on his cheek. Then they went back to the pack and Winston and Eve sees Ashley for the first time in a long time and makes the big announcement "I would like to tell everyone that I and Ashley are finally mates" Ashley just noticed that there were two wolves in the back of the den that she didn't recognized at all and went to Kate and asked her "Who are those two wolves in the back?" Kate "Oh, that's Koga and Ayame and their pup named Chad and one day when me, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth were playing with our pups we heard a loud crack and we ran towards it and couldn't see anything because of some heavy smoke and when it was clear we noticed them and I said to Ayame who are you and what tribe are you from and she told us that she didn't remember how they came here and I asked my mom if they can be part of the tribe and she said yes and also helped us fighting off the north and south tribes and then my poor sister died which still pisses me off at the asshole who killed her and I wanted to get revenge but Garth held me back by sitting on me and thanks to Humphrey for calming me down and it took a long ass time for the park rangers to clean the valley up and she told my mom and dad that they wanted to stay here and then Garth was depressed for about almost a month missing her and I was upset as well but thanks to Humphrey for keeping me from not thinking about her by playing with me and Kayla and well Garth was more stubborn to cheer up and that's about it." Ashley "Damn it I can't believe I missed all that included my lil brother's wedding as well as the social laws didn't matter anymore and I hate to admit it but you and my brother has a really adorable pup" Kate "aw thanks Ashley that was really sweet of you to say that for me and Humphrey" Humphrey "I heard my name being called what are you girls talking about over here" Kate "Your sister said that you and I have an adorable pup" Humphrey was shocked that her own sister said something nice for once ever sinced she got back here. Then Kate said "Hellooo earth to Humphrey did you hear what your sis said to you?" Humphrey said "I'm sorry what was that again sweetie?" Kate "I said your older sis said that she thinks our pup is adorable" Humphrey "Ooh uh I knew that" Kate "Sure ya did" Humphrey "What I did" and Kate and Humphrey kept on going back and forth auguring with each other. Then they kept on getting less immature about who was right and who was wrong and when things couldn't get any crazier Ashley joined in BUT on Kate's side leaving poor Humphrey by himself then they were laughing at each other and were just laying down to relax.

Chapter 5-Garth's and Ashley's Wedding

Ashley and Garth have been hanging out with each other for a while now and one day when they were hunting together Garth and Ashley went to visit Lilly's grave where Ashley said "So Garth want me to tell Lilly the good news or do you?" Garth "I want to tell her" Garth "Lilly me and Ashley are finally mates just like you wanted me to do so and she finally said to me that Humphrey told her that you fought pretty good and courageous and I am so sorry that I wasn't around to protect you or at least stayed with you so that none of this bullshit happened and you will be still here but you're not which majorly sucks besides all that well if you are glad that I found a new mate well that makes me feel better" Ashley "That was sweet of you and I'm am also glad I found a new mate as well and I'm glad that you are my new mate Garth." Garth "Same here Ashley" After a few weeks has past Garth and Ashley got married and after that Ashley told Garth and Ayame if she can go hang out with Koga and they both agreed with her. As they were just wondering around in the woods and when they were talking to each other Ash started to get very sleepy because she got tranquilized first and said "Koga your kinda cute" Koga "um Ashley I'm married to Ayame and you're married to Garth" Ashley "Who's Garth?" Koga "He's you're mate that's who" Then Koga gets tranquilized then said that she is cute and then they were both knocked and the park ranger said "Load them up and head out" Ashley and Koga were dropped somewhere in Elk Island National Park Canada. Meanwhile Ayame and Garth were wondering where the hell Koga and Ashley were since they been missing for quite some time now and Garth was going crazy because he missed Ashley a lot and Ayame was worried that Koga might've gotten lost with Ashley. Then as the day went by Garth and Ayame freak out and want to rescue them and it took the entire pack to restrain them and Garth went crazy and he is fighting like crazy as the whole pack tries to restrain him and all Ayame did was crying and Kate says to Garth "Don't worry Garth we will get Ashley and Koga back." Ashley and Koga woke up, Ashley is totally confused and she asks Koga where they are when he wakes up, he says "I have no idea but we are in deep shit."

THE END


End file.
